Erica Van Der Woodsen
by Esm3rald
Summary: She's just a normal girl who likes to watch 'Gossip Girl' on TV. Until a conversation with her best friend changes everything for her. The next morning not only she's not in her own bedroom anymore, but in another life completely: the life of a character she has created in her mind for fun. What will her presence and the absence of Eric and Jenny do to the Canon story?


**Hello, everyone! This is just an idea that popped into my head while re-watching the first season of Gossip Girl. Hope you like it!**

 **NO ERIC OR JENNY IN THIS STORY! Sorry to everyone who likes them, I don't have anything against them. I actually like Jenny a lot, and I don't mind Eric, it's just that I wanted to do something different and I thought that this idea would be fun to write, that's all.**

 **Endgame Pairings: Nate/Erica, Dan/Serena, Chuck/Blair, Rufus/Lily.**

 **Other Pairings during the course of the story: Nate/Blair, Nate/Serena, Chuck/Erica, Dan/Blair, Nate/Vanessa, Dan/Vanessa, Serena/Carter, Carter/Erica(maybe), Nate/Others, Serena/Others, Blair/Others, Erica/Others, Chuck/Others, Lily/Bart etc.**

 **Prologue**

"I still don't get what is the point of Eric in the story…or Jenny, for that matter. I mean, sure, sometimes she had some interesting stories like the guerrilla fashion show, but it seems more like they don't have any idea what to do with her anymore" She complained to her best friend while watching an old episode of Gossip Girl season 1.

"Okay, then. What would you do instead?" Alex asked her.

"Well, for starters, I would eliminate both Eric and Jenny and put one single character instead into the story. So Serena would have a sister instead of a brother and she would be called Erica Van Der Woodsen instead of Eric, while Dan would be an only child, obviously. Instead of having two years difference from Blair, Serena etc, she would have only one year difference. Since Jenny is interested in fashion, I guess Erica would be too. Let's say that she became a model when she was thirteen and that sometimes she works for Eleanor Woldorf and of course other designers too. She wants to be a fashion designer one day and she wants to get into Parson once she finishes High School. She would be beautiful of course, since Serena and Lily are beautiful, like…Barbara Palvin beautiful, since she's supposed to be a model and all. Strawberry blonde though, not blonde, there are too many blondes in the show.

She would be best friends with Chuck Bass and…Chuck would have a crush on her since they were little but Erica never actually noticed and Chuck never admit it, not even to himself because, you know, he's Chuck Buss and he doesn't do relationships or crushes. He cares a great deal about her though and they tell each other everything. Chuck is a lot like a big brother who defends and protect her… Though, of course, she would be super close with her sister and Blair too, especially with Blair after Serena left.

Obviously Chuck would end up with Blair in the end and Serena with Dan, so that leaves Nate who would end up with Erica of course. But since it's Gossip Girl, it would be a bumpy ride for all of them. Oh, and Rufus and Lily would end up together too – or you know, they won't get a divorce – because I love them. Though Rufus would need to change a little to gain Lily's respect so that their marriage would last. I always thought that Rufus' lack of ambition is what really ruined their marriage. Maybe if he tried to become someone and you know, actually become part of the Upper East Side like Dan did then everything would end up differently between him and Lily".

"Wow, you really thought about it, did you?" Alex asked with a laugh. "So, how would you introduce your character into the story?"

"Well, that's easy. She tried to kill herself like Eric did in the show, though with an overdose of sleeping pills instead of cutting her wrists and she's now at the Ostroff Center and Serena comes back to New York because she heard about what her sister has done like with Eric in the TV show. The only person beside Lily and Serena who knows she's a patient there is Chuck."

"That would be interesting actually, too bad it's not possible to change the TV Show like that" Alex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, too bad. Can you imagine how fun would it be, becoming the character I just talked about? I really wished I were Erica Van Der Woodsen".

The two of them burst out laughing then and continued talking about other things while continuing watching the first season of Gossip Girl on Netflix.

Once she arrived home, she went to bed, still dreaming about what it would be like to become the character she had created in her mind. She fell asleep quickly, having no idea that her wish was about to become true.


End file.
